That Little Blonde Girl
by LunaWerewolf013
Summary: Snape always felt sorry for Luna Lovegood . . . but he knew she was special, one of a kind, and it was something to be proud of.
1. Chapter 1: The Sorting Ceremony

**Hey! I never read or searched Luna/Snape stories, but lately I was wondering that maybe Snape didn't hate her, that maybe he noticed how she was teased and friendless until her fourth year, so I thought that maybe he pitied her because he understood. Anyways, maybe there was evidence that he disliked her in the books, but I didn't notice anything . . . and I've read all 7 books. Well, anyways here you go!**

Snape watched the first years be Sorted. For some reason, he didn't see Harry at the Gryffindor table . . . or his friend, Ron. Snape clicked his tongue disapprovingly. He saw a young girl with red hair that had a resemblance to Ron, and he was almost certain that she was Ron's sister. _Must think they're too good to attend_ Snape thought.

He watched, bored as young students were either sorted into Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff. But eventually came a girl that was rather . . . unique.

She had radishes for earrings and a necklace made of Butterbeer caps. He noticed several students laughing and pointing at her, and Snape grew angry at them. It was a cruel reminder of his Hogwarts year, constantly being bullied by James Potter and Sirius Black.

But astonishingly, the blonde girl didn't seem affected by the attention she had raised. She seemed quite cheerful, actually. Snape tried to remember her name. He believed it was . . . Luna Lovegood. He must remember not to treat her too harshly in his classes. There was a knot in his throat as he thought about the painful memories of the mischeveous pair of James and Sirius tease, embarass him usually in public . . .

The girl sat down and Minerva McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head. Snape tried to take a guess on what House she would be sorted into.

He was almost completely sure that Luna Lovegood would not be sorted into Slytherin. She didn't have the look of a Slytherin, cunning and ambitious.

He was a bit conflicted if she would be in Gryffindor. She didn't look brave, but she didn't look timid either. She reminded him of Lily Evans, but Snape quickly blew this thought out of his mind. He would not think of Lily Evans; it caused him too much discomfort.

Perhaps she would be in Ravenclaw . . . Yes, he thought. Snape was unsure of the level of intelligence the girl had, but she was creative for sure, wearing the most odd accessories.

Snape thought this girl, Luna Lovegood, wouldn't be sorted into Hufflepuff . . . He thought she was a bit . . . that maybe she had the qualities of a Ravenclaw or Gryffindor . . .

This sorting took escpecially long, for about 3 minutes. Finally the Sorting Hat cried, "RAVENCLAW!"

Luna smiled and handed the hat back to Professor McGonagall. She headed to the Ravenclaw table, where there was mild applause, but Snape noticed it was rather unenthusiastic, maybe even unmeaningful.

But Snape knew that this girl was special, somehow . . .

**There you go! I'm out. Peace! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Luna's First Potions Lesson

**The first chapter probably wasn't great . . . but a warning: This isn't really an action story, more of an emotion one, if you know what I mean. **

First years of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff came into the duegon. He noticed the blonde girl entered last, engrossed in a magazine. Snape thought it was _The Quibbler_. She put it away as soon as she sat down.

After calling out the names, Snape gave his annual speech to the first years: "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its simmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. . . . I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

There was a small period of silence before Luna spoken up, "My dad and I went to search before for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, and we made a special potion that was supposed to attract it . . . So I have experience in Potions, but the potion never seemed to work, so I would not be surprised if I recieve failing grades in this class." Her voice was high, dreamy. Several people snickered audibly. Luna seemed oblivious to this and smiled up at Snape.

He was surprised by her . . . her personality. He knew that she was somewhat different with her radish earrings and Butterbeer caps neckalce, but with this one story, he could tell she was much more different than he had thought. He merely nodded at her, not knowing if it was better or worse to say something.

"Now . . . who could tell me what does a beozar do?" It was a simple question, but this was his chance to see who had had some magical education from their parents or guardians before actually attending magic school.

Snape was expecting for at least half the Ravenclaw students to raise their hands; Ravenclaw was the house of intelligence. But they - and the Hufflepuffs - looked at each other, clueless. Only Luna Lovegood raised her hand, though not at all similar to the dreadful Hermione Granger's technique, which was desperate and shaky. Luna raised her hand rather calm. Snape nodded in her direction.

"A bezoar is an antidote to posions, not all but most." She explained and went on to tell another story. "I know because I had to use one before. I was foolish enough to accept a cool drink from a passing stranger, but it had some sort of poison . . . Daddy found me in the process of drinking it. I became dizzy and felt that I was going to faint. He gave me a bezoar, then I was fine." She told the whole story while smiling, which Snape found a bit strange because the story was a matter of life and death.

"How about that guy who gave you the drink? Surely, he didn't get away with it . . ." A boy with brown hair from Hufflepuff asked.

Luna beamed at him. "Daddy reported the incident to the Minstry of Magic and an Auror was sent to find him . . . He was found within a week, given a trial, then sent to Azkaban."

There were some laughs.

"Back to the lesson . . ." Snape reminded the class and the noise immedately came to an end.

But Snape knew that he didn't and would never hate Luna Lovegood after her first Potions lesson.

**Hope you like it. I'm out. Peace! ;)**

"


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth Hurts

**They're all kind of short, sorry . . .**

**This is the time during the end of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix . . .**

Snape sighed, as he gazed out of one of the castles. For some reason, he was in no mood to join the others. He always hated Sirius, but now he felt guilt. On how Harry must have felt, losing his godfather . . . That was how Snape felt when Lily got killed. And a childhood friend wasn't the only thing that was lost, that same day, Harry lost his mother . . . and his father . . .

He shook his head. What was he thinking, feeling sorry for that brat? But . . .

"Hello, Professor Snape," A high pitched voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Lovegood, why aren't you at the feast?" But he instantly regretted it. It was too harsh . . .

"Hanging up posters; and I was about to ask you the same thing,"

Those words could be rephrased and said with cheek, but Luna was never the type to be smart aleck. Just honest, sometimes a bit too honest.

Snape didn't reply, instead, took a look at one of the hung up posters. "How did you lose all of this . . . ?"

"People take them, but I wanted to start packing early." Luna could do that; after years of being teased, she could say something like that without hinting for sympathy.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Does this happen often?"

"All the time, but I always get them back,"

Snape was suddenly grateful that she hadn't suggested that some Slytherins might have done it. Out of all of the students that were not Slytherins, he favored Luna. Having to choose over Luna's or the Slytherins' benefits would be very difficult . . .

"So I heard you known Sirius since childhood?"

Snape bit his lip. No accusing, no suspicion, but yet she was making him feel extremely guilty . . . "Yes I have,"

"I'm sorry that you lost a fellow classmate, I know Gryffindor and Slytherin have a rivalry, but you must feel some . . ." Then Luna caught a glimspe of his expression. "Oh, I'm sorry, of course you wouldn't want to discuss his recent death . . ."

Snape felt angry at her, yet not at all. She made him so uncomfortable with the honest truth, but the tone she said it in, you could tell she meant no harm at all, just the mere truth.

"Well Professor, you wouldn't want to miss out on the feast, would you? So you should . . . Or no?" She added when Snape remained firmly still.

"No, I'll be fine."

"Well, have a nice summer, sir."

Snape sighed as he watched her resume hanging around the remainder of her posters. When she was out of sight, he stole a look at a nearby poster and smiled to himself.

She was unusual. But in a good way.

**Hope you like it. :)**


End file.
